The Covenant Two Sides of the Same Coin
by MerryMonksWalk
Summary: When four English girls, descendants of members of the same coven as the Sons of Ipswich, show up at Spencer they have a strange effect on the four boys, one which can only be explained if the two halves join together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Ipswich, England_

Her body ached from the pummelling it had received from Chase and it took all her energy to raise herself from the ground where she had fallen after throwing her last energy ball. She wiped the blood away from her right eye and winced in pain as her hand caught the gash which went from her forehead, through her eyebrow and then continued under her eye. As her vision and hearing started to make sense again she became aware of someone screaming her name, over and over again. "ALEX!" came the frightened yell, quivering as the person who created it struggled to hold back tears. "ALEEEEX!" Alex stumbled as quickly as she could towards the voice that was calling her, slowly taking in the scene around her, the burning barn, her two friends slowly picking themselves up from the ground just as she had done a few seconds, or was it minutes, before. As she came closer to the voice she saw her third friend, the youngest of them, clutching a body to her chest. Alex started to run, skidding down to the ground as she drew close.

"What happened?" she asked as she tried to price the body from her friend, "Jo.." She stopped, the words stuck in her mouth as she turned the body over. There was blood trickling from its nose, eyes, mouth and ears. Without thinking Alex flung it to the floor, her eyes turning black as she did. She place her hands on its chest and with her mind found the heart inside, it wasn't beating. Calling all of her power from her body into her hands she sent a shock into the corpse. It didn't do anything. She looked at her friend. "Josie, I'm sorry but..."

"No, Alex. No." Josie practically screamed at her, leaning forward and putting her hands on Alex's shoulders, "You have to bring him back, he can't die." Alex saw the pleading look in Josie's eyes and, even though she knew it wouldn't help, she tried again, and again, until she could no longer feel any of the power in her body and the world started to spin. Just as she thought she was going to pass out she felt Josie's hands leaving her shoulders and another, stronger hand, take their place.

"It's no good Josie, we can't bring him back now," said Serena from behind Alex. Alex heard Josie's pained shriek and turned her face away from the sound.

"C'mon Jose, we need to go," whispered Aggie, the fourth member of their coven.

Alex heard Aggie help Josie get up and slowly the shrieks subsided as they moved away. She brushed Serena's hand off and shoulder and stood up, swaying a little as the blood rushed to her head. "We should put the fire out," she muttered as she looked up at the barn, once again wiping blood from her eye. She raised her hands but found them being pushed down by Serena.

"I'll do it," and within seconds the fire was out. Alex put her hands in her pockets and looked down at the body as Serena turned to face her. "It's not your fault Alex. You're the strongest of all of us and even you could barely stop him."

"Where is he?" asked Alex, anger clearly audible in her voice.

"I don't know, that last energy ball you threw at him, well...he disappeared." Serena looked at Alex almost apologetically. Even though Alex was the strongest, Serena was the eldest and she felt responsible for her three friends and their safety. Tonight she had failed them.

"Well we'd best find him them hadn't we," stated Alex before turning away swiftly and striding purposefully back into the night.

_Ipswich, America – 3 months later_

It was the start of their final term at Spencer and the group couldn't contain their excitement at the prospect of graduating and leaving for college.

"So, English Lit," said Reid flippantly, "Could we start the new term off in a worse way?"

"What happened to Dreamcatcher being the shit?" asked Pogue playfully, causing a small smile to spread over Caleb's face and a huge grin to spread over Tyler's. Reid stopped and narrowed his eye as he turned to say a rather rude comment to Pogue, stopping only because he saw Sarah and Kate approaching them from behind.

"Good morning, ladies," he said smarmily as he moved towards them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders, "Tell me now, when will you both admit that it is in fact me you want and not these two bozos?"

"Whatever Reid," said Kate, brushing his arm from her shoulder and not even trying to hide the disgust from her voice. She walked swiftly towards Pogue and planted a brief kiss on his lips, "Hey baby." Sarah smiled at the sight of her friends before purposefully picking Reid's hand up from her shoulder and dropping it before moving next to Caleb who put his arm around her and gave her a quick kiss on the head before leading the way into the classroom. The normal chatter of students swirled around them as they seated themselves together in a line.

"So, are we going to Nicky's tonight then?" asked Kate as she absentmindedly curled Pogue's hair around one of her fingers.

"Is there anywhere else to go?" asked Sarah, sarcasm deeply rooted in the sentence but a small smile on her face, clearly showing that she was only teasing her best friend.

"Well, ya know, I just thought..." Kate was interrupted by Tyler's gasp of surprise and Reid's sleazy comment of "Well hello there foxy mamas." When Kate and the others looked up they saw immediately what had drawn the attention of the two single guys, and in fact Caleb and Pogue's. Stood just inside the door were three girls who none of them had seen before and it took Kate just one look for her to understand why Reid, Tyler and most of the other boys in the room were staring at them.

The tallest of the three was stood slightly in front, tall, slender, with long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders and bright blue eyes staring out from chiselled features, the girl looked like she belonged on the front of Vogue. As she moved forward her two friends could be seen more clearly and, whilst not as strikingly attractive as their friend, they weren't exactly ugly. The one at the back had dark brunette hair scraped back into a ponytail and glasses behind which were piercing green eyes, the shortest of the three she was muttering something to the girl in front, oblivious to the stares her friends and herself were receiving. Finally, the girl in the middle looked like a rabbit trapped in headlights. Only slightly shorter than the blonde she had mousey brown hair framing her freckled face and doe-like brown eyes, making her look like a damsel in distress.

"I bet the boys will be fighting over who gets to protect that one," murmured Pogue, reminding Kate that, just like everyone else in the room, she was staring at the newcomers.

"She looks like she needs protecting," said Sarah as she leant across Kate to join in the whispered conversation, her voice sounding sympathetic, "She looks petrified." As the three girls walked up the stairs to take seats in front of the gang Sarah felt Caleb shiver next to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," muttered Caleb, "I just got a weird feeling that's all." Suddenly all the murmuring stopped as a loud thud reverberated around the room, immediately drawing everyone's attention to the front where a man who none of them recognised stood.

"Welcome to your final term of High School. I am Mr Smith and I am here to guide you through the wonderful world of Literature." The English accent was unmistakable and Kate and Sarah couldn't help it if their heart-beats sped up a little as they looked at him. Tall, slim but well-built, with tussled dark blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, the fact that he was old enough to be their father didn't bother them at all. "We're going to start this term by looking at a play I hope you have already heard of. "The Crucible" by.." He was interrupted by the door slamming closed and he, followed by the rest of the class turned to see who would be idiotic enough to show up late to their first lesson of the new term.

"Well fuck me sideways," breathed Reid as he leaned back in his chair, gazing lustily at the girl who had just walked in. She was the same height as the blonde who had arrived earlier but it was there the similarity stopped. Whereas the blonde could almost be an angel sent down from Heaven, the girl who now stood in front of the classroom could almost be sent by the Devil himself. Shoulder length dark auburn hair with a spiky fringe covering one eye she looked almost as pale as a corpse, the only downfall to being born with red hair, and her complexion wasn't helped by the dark brown, almost black eye which moved slowly around the room almost as if she was daring the class to say something. The intensity of her stare eventually caused the group to turn away, the four Sons of Ipswich shifting uneasily in their chairs, almost as if some unseen force was tickling them unpleasantly.

"You're late Miss Putnam."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

Glad people seem to like it. Here be chapter 2, sorry it's a bit short. Will post chapter 3 shortly, it's longer :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Sorry Smithy, got lost," said the girl turning to the teacher and winking before she walked swiftly to sit with the three girls who had entered earlier. Caleb heard the blonde sigh as she moved towards them. As the teacher started talking again he paid little attention, preferring instead to listen to the conversation going on in front of him.

"Seriously Alex, do you have to bait my Dad like that, it's his first class for Christ's sake," he heard the blonde whisper angrily to the red head who was now sat next to her.

"What? I genuinely got lost and Serena, I've known your Dad my whole life, I'm not going to start calling him Mister just because he's teaching me now" Caleb heard a slight note of irritation in the English accent but other than that no emotion. He turned slowly to look at the other Sons of Ipswich who were also listening not to the teacher, but to the girls in front of them.

"You should show him a bit of respect Alex," said the brunette, not moving her eyes from Mr Smith as she hissed at Alex from the side of her mouth. To this Alex merely shook her head before reaching into her bag and yanking a notepad from it which she then dumped unceremoniously onto the bench in front of her.

"Who can tell me what "The Crucible" is about then?" asked Mr Smith.

"Oh bloody hell, do we have to do this again," murmured Alex.

"I'm sorry Miss Putnam?" said Mr Smith pointedly.

"C'mon, you know we've studied this a hundred times already, can't you pick another one? Like The Beginning of the World and Other Business or The Misfits?" she replied, completely unconcerned with the fact that everyone around her, including her friends, were staring at her like she'd just grown two heads. Rather than doing what any other teacher would do and jumping into a rage, Mr Smith crossed his arms and leaned back against his desk, smiling slightly.

"Go on then Alex, as you know it so well, what's it about?"

Alex sat up straight in her chair, clearly accepting the challenge. "It's about McCarthy's hunt for Communists during the 40s and 50s," she replied. She was about to continue when a male voice shouted out.

"What are you, thick? It's about witches, if you've read it a hundred times you should know that." Caleb knew the voice belonged to Aaron and normally he'd turn round to glare at the boy but his attention was transfixed on Alex whose whole body had stiffened in response to the insult. He saw the blonde, Serena, put her hand carefully on top of Alex's clenched fist, an obvious attempt to restrain her. Alex pulled her hand out from underneath and was turning round when she stopped.

"Just leave it Alex, please?" Josie pleaded as Alex turned to find the idiot who had dared to insult her. Alex looked at her friend and saw the fright in Josie's eyes, it hadn't left them since the night she'd lost her boyfriend three months earlier. Her features relaxed as she turned back in her seat briefly rubbing Josie on the shoulder as she did so. She turned her attention back to Serena's Dad who was staring directly at her, his gaze clearly telling her that she needed to calm down. As he saw her let out a deep sigh he turned his attention to the boy who had called out.

"Clearly you have never heard of allegories Mr..?" he stated, not really caring about the boys name. Normally he wouldn't use sarcasm with his students but he knew Alex, and he knew that unless he said something, she would, whether now or later. His remark was successful and the boy sank back into his seat, the laughter which had followed his remark quickly stopping. "Maybe you could explain it to him, Alex?"

"The narrative of The Crucible is concerned with witch trials in Salem but with the issues at the time it was written and performed, and the fact that Miller himself has admitted it, it is quite clear to anyone with even the tiniest of brains that it is in fact telling the story of McCarthy's hunt for communists." Alex smiled slightly as she heard people behind her giggling at her obvious dig at the boy who had interrupted her earlier. Her smile broadened when she heard Josie let out a titter as well.

"Thank you Alex, you are quite correct of course," said Smithy with a smile. "Now if you could pass the copies of the plays down the lines and turn to the first page, we'll begin."

"That girl is amazing," stated Reid as they left the classroom, "Did you see her when Aaron called her thick, she looked like she'd have knocked him out if her friends hadn't stopped her." Tyler was nodding in agreement, and continued to do so as Reid continued with his appreciation of the four English girls. "And that blonde, I mean seriously, the things I would do. Hell, they're not even in the Karma Sutra."

"Oh would you shut up Reid, you're such a horn-dog it's disgusting," said Kate with as much scorn as she could muster.

"Yeah Reid, quit it already," said Pogue backing up his girlfriend though he couldn't help but smile a little at the comments of his friend.

"Please, please, please, ladies, make friends." Pleaded Reid, planting himself firmly in front of them, "If not for me do it for Tyler, he seriously needs to lose that cherry of his."

"Reid," hissed Tyler before proceeding to chase Reid down the hall towards their next class. Pogue and Kate laughed at the two boys before turning round to see what was taking Caleb and Sarah so long. Their laughter ceased almost immediately as they saw the stormy look on Caleb's face.

"What's up dude?" asked Pogue, though he already knew what was coming.

"Did you feel it?" asked Caleb pointedly. Pogue nodded, he knew they'd all felt the icy tingle up their spines as the three girls had sat in front of them, then again when Alex had entered the room. "Did you hear what he called her?" before Pogue had the chance to answer Caleb did it for him, "He called her Miss Putnam. That can't be a coincidence Pogue, it can't." Pogue saw Sarah grip Caleb's arm a bit harder as she turned to face him.

"C'mon baby, I know what happened with Chase hit you hard but it's over now. There are hundreds if not thousands of Putnam's in the world, you don't know she's got anything to do with the Covenant."

"Still, I think Reid's suggestion wasn't such a bad one," he replied thoughtfully.

"What? That we should get to know them so he can get into their pants?" said Kate mockingly.

"No," replied Caleb, "That WE should get to know them so we can suss them out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sarah saw the four girls sat together at a table in the canteen and pointed them out with a nod of her head. The group of six moved towards the otherwise empty table. "Mind if we sit here?" she asked them.

"Not at all," replied the blonde with a winning smile, gesturing towards the other empty seats, "I don't think we're very popular after Alex's little outburst." She looked pointedly at Alex who seemed oblivious as she continued eating her dinner, not even looking up at the group as they sat down around her.

"So, how're you finding it?" asked Sarah.

"Alright, though I must admit it's a bit strange to be in different country," replied Serena.

"You've just moved here then?" stated Caleb a bit too forcefully, prompting Sarah to rest a hand on his thigh and Pogue to give him a meaningful glance.

"Yeah, about a week ago," replied the brunette. "It's quite tiring actually."

"Well, I'm Sarah, this is my boyfriend Caleb, this is Pogue and Kate and Tyler and..."

"Reid, Reid Garwin," interrupted Reid smiling at the four girls. His gaze rested on the girl with the mousey brown hair who had been staring at him. She blushed slightly and turned back to her dinner, causing his smile to turn to a grin.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Serena, this is Aggie, Josie and Alex, though I think you already knew that." The group exchanges quick hellos, the only voice missing was Alex's. "Alex?"

"Yeah, hi," she stated, not even looking up from her now finished dinner. "I'm going to the library, I'll catch you later." And with that she stood up and walked away from the table without a backwards glance.

"You'll have to excuse her," said Serena in an exasperated tone, "She's not a sociable sort of person."

"We'd gathered that," said Pogue causing the rest of them to laugh.

"Well as you're new, maybe you'd like to join us at Nicky's tonight," suggested Sarah, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"What's Nicky's?" asked Josie looking up. She blushed again slightly before turning away, Reid was still grinning in her direction.

"It's a bar in town," said Reid. "There's pool, drink, food," he paused slightly, "Dancing." Josie's face turned bright red.

"That sounds great," said Serena, clearly seeing Josie's discomfort. "How do we get there?"

"We'll come and get you," said Sarah, "What rooms are you in?"

"Well, me and Serena are in 311," said Aggie having finished her dinner and now turning her full attention to the people sat around the table. "And Josie and Alex are in 317."

"Really?" said Reid playfully, "Why, that's the room next to mine and Tyler's." This proved too much for Josie who quickly stood up, trying to position her hair so her bright red face would be hidden.

"I'm going to find Alex," she said quickly, before practically running away from the table.

"Oh bless her," said Aggie, "You embarrassed her." She turned to Reid who merely smiled before tucking into his dinner.

"Say about 7?" asked Sarah, her question directed at Serena who she'd gathered was the one in charge.

"Seven sounds good, we'll see you then," replied Serena before turning to Aggie, "We'd better go find Josie before she gets herself lost again."

"Sounds like a plan," replied Aggie before standing up and turning to the group, "See you later." She waved slightly before following Serena out of the canteen.

"See baby, I told you it would be ok," said Sarah, although she knew from Caleb's tense muscles that he still wasn't convinced.

"We'll see," he muttered.

"Do you have to be so rude all the time?" said Serena as she glared at Alex. It was almost seven and the girls had gathered in Serena's room to get ready. So far Alex had not only insulted Aaron, she'd had a pop at Kira and had been thrown out of her last class for pointing out, not politely, that the teacher had put the wrong answer on the board.

"Sorry I can't be little Miss Perfect like you Serena but not..."

"Alright you two," interrupted Aggie, "Pack it in." The two girls turned away from one another. "Just try to be nice tonight ok, and if you can't well...just try to be nice," she ended, unable to suggest anything else for Alex to do.

"Oh no," came a wail from Josie, "I've left my purse in our room and it's got my make-up in it."

"It's all right, I'll go and get it," said Alex before leaving the room swiftly.

"You can borrow some of mine," said Serena as she sat down next to Josie. "Why are you so bothered? Trying to impress someone are we?" she teased, causing Josie's cheeks to turn pink.

"It's all right Jose," said Aggie, "He is hot, we'll forgive you."

"Do you think he likes me?" asked Josie hopefully. Serena looked at her like a big sister would look at their younger sibling. "It's a bit early to tell Jose, let's see how it goes tonight."

Alex had just grabbed Josie's purse from her bed when there was a knock at the door. "Oh what now." She muttered as she went to open it. She stopped in her tracks as Reid looked her up and down. "Can I help you?" she asked, none to pleasantly.

"We've come to get you for our trip to Nickys," he stated, smiling at her before craning his head round to see into the room. "Josie not here?" Alex tutted almost in disgust before answering.

"Everyone else is in Serena's room, I just came back to grab Josie's purse." She moved past him, closing the door behind her. "Lead the way," she stated, fully aware that if he was behind her all he'd do was stare at her arse, something which really bugged her about men. He turned as if about to say something but stopped short when he caught her eye and turned around, walking towards Serena and Aggie's room where Alex could see his other friends gathered outside talking to hers. She took the opportunity to look properly at Reid. She could see why Josie fancied him, he was hot and there was no denying it. Blonde hair always did it for her and the bad boy aura that surrounded him didn't exactly turn her off but she didn't have time for complications, none of them did, but after the events which had happened three months ago she figured she'd let Josie off. She needed a little fun.

"Hey guys," said the tall one with the dark hair, Caleb she thought his name was.

"Hi," said Reid, glancing briefly at Josie causing her to turn slightly pink and turn away embarrassed. They looked at Alex expectantly, catching her off guard, she'd been too busy looking at Reid, something which she knew he'd noticed from the smile he gave her.

"Alright," she said, causing quizzical glances from the Americans in front of her. "Erm," she started, trying to explain the phrase.

"She means hi," said Serena, jumping in to save her friend from embarrassment, she too had noticed Alex's pre-occupation with Reid and looked at her questioningly. Alex just shrugged before changing the conversation back to safer ground, "So, where's this bar then?"

As the group entered Nicky's Caleb noticed Alex shudder slightly before looking around intently as if trying to find someone. He saw her visible eye narrow slightly and he swore it turned darker than it had been a few seconds earlier. He heard her mutter to Serena "He was here," though he didn't quite catch Serena's reply it obviously wasn't what Alex had wanted to hear as she then stormed off in the direction of the bar. He'd had his eye on her the whole time they'd been walking to Nicky's. Whilst her three friends had been chatting amiably with his friends, she'd stayed quiet, hands in pockets, head down, only saying something when Reid had tried to put an arm around Josie. "Oi, blondie, don't touch what you can't afford," she'd said icily before grabbing Josie's hand and placing herself firmly between Reid and Josie. He hadn't heard the whole conversation that followed, only a snippet "He's quite clearly a male whore Josie, he hasn't stopped pawing at us since we started walking." Whilst he knew it was true he couldn't help feeling a bit protective over his friend, his brother, and he'd thrown a glare in her direction, one she hadn't noticed as she'd tried to stop Josie from bursting into tears. Something Aggie succeeded in doing when she stepped in, also glaring at Alex.

"So, what can I get everyone?" asked Serena, interrupting his thoughts.

"Erm, cokes all round I guess," said Sarah who was looking at Caleb quizzically. The round of yes's which followed her order sold it for Serena who followed in Alex's footsteps towards the bar, followed swiftly by Aggie and Josie.

"What's wrong with you? You've been absentminded the whole walk here," asked Sarah, drawing the attention of the rest of the group.

"Yeah, and more importantly, what's with the constant watching of Alex?" asked Reid, "She's more my type than yours but hey, if you're willing to swap..." he was cut off by the angry glare Caleb sent him. "Oooooooooookkkkk," said Reid before heading towards the pool table.

"She's looking for someone," said Caleb, "She went off in a strop after Serena said something about it to her, but I didn't hear what."

"So, she's looking for someone, as long as it's not us that's ok right?" asked Tyler somewhat quizzically. Before Caleb could answer they were joined once again by Serena, Josie and Aggie, Alex trailing somewhat behind them with something that looked suspiciously like it wasn't just a coke.

"So do we sit or what?" asked Aggie, glancing around the room.

"Well," replied Pogue, "Reid's playing pool over there, do you have pool in England?" he asked, surprised when he heard Alex scoff.

"Yeah, surprisingly we do," she said before looking back to her drink after Aggie poked her in the ribs.

"Alex here's a pro, beat everyone who played her back home," said Josie quite proudly. The group were surprised to see Alex smile at this, a genuine smile saved only for Josie, "Cheers kiddo, but they weren't exactly brilliant players."

"Maybe you should give Reid a game, I'd love to see him beaten by a woman," said Kate.

"Definitely, I could rib him for days over that," said Tyler laughing. His laughter was cut short by Alex's not so friendly look.

"Lead the way," said Serena, placing her hand on Alex's back and steering her towards the pool tables. Again Caleb saw her mutter something to Alex, though this time Alex merely laughed before taking a gulp of her drink.

"Do you think that's coke?" whispered Sarah as they followed behind their friends, hanging back slightly.

"Most definitely not," replied Caleb with a frown. "Though how she got it I don't know, Nicky always asks for ID."

"Seriously Caleb," chided Sarah, "Let it go, she's new and she looks at least 21, she probably growled at them or something." When Caleb didn't respond she continued, "Let's just try to have fun tonight, we can dissect them tomorrow, ok?" He nodded slightly before letting her lead him swiftly to the pool table where Reid was laughing as Alex racked up the balls.

"Well, being the gentleman that I am, ladies first," he said, gesturing to the pool table. In his laughter he missed the wicked smile which danced briefly over Alex's face.

"What's say we make this more interesting shall we," she said, slamming a 50 dollar note on the table and looking at Reid expectantly, "Seeing as how you're so convinced you're going to beat me." Reid smiled before pulling out a bunch of ten dollar notes and putting them on top of her fifty.

"Darlin' not only am I going to beat you, I will seven ball you," said Reid laughing, purposefully avoiding looking at Caleb and Pogue who knew there was no way in Hell he could do that without using the power.

"Really? You reckon?" said Alex, her voice almost teasing him, "Alright, if you do I'll run round the pool table three times in just my underwear." The whole group looked at her in surprise, none more so than Reid. "And likewise if I seven ball you, right?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

Caleb turned his eyes away from the scene playing out in front of him and in the direction of Serena and her two friends who had all visibly stiffened. Just like Reid had avoided him, Alex was avoiding them, and for a second, just a second he wondered whether it was true that only men could inherit the power. He shook his head briskly and turned his attention back as he heard the sound of cue on ball.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

So basically I've been a dumb-ass and completely forgotten to tell you what these girls wear which is always helpful for you readers so here you go, better late than never.

All girls at school – same as expected except for Alex who, unlike the others, wears a long sleeved shirt with a long-sleeved white t-shirt underneath and thick black tights – anyone would think she was hiding something ;-)

At Nickys – Serena is wearing a blue jumper dress which matches the colour of her eyes and falls off one shoulder revealing a small, pentagram tattoo on her shoulder blade. Underneath she's wearing black leggings and black ballet pumps. Aggie's wearing simple jeans and a green chequered shirt, undone just enough to give a glimpse of what lies underneath, and matching green ankle boots. Josie, being the innocent that she is, wears a simple brown button up dress and brown cowboy boots. Alex wears baggy jeans, an oversized long-sleeved black jumper which fell slightly off her left shoulder revealing a swirl of a black celtic design tattoo which covered the whole shoulder and seemed to continue.

Anyway, sorry it's been a few days, I have been working on the story, trying to figure out how I'm going to take it where I want it to go. Please review, three just isn't enough to keep me going you know and I KNOW more people are reading it than are reviewing it so c'mon guys, give this author some incentive!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Reid watched in amazement as Alex proceeded to hand his arse to him on a platter. Having potted on the break she had continued to pot balls until there was only one of her colour remaining, and even then he swore she missed it on purpose. He looked at the table and realised that there was no way in Hell he could pot any of the balls before him, not without using magic anyway. He glanced up at the other Sons, who all looked at him disapprovingly, something which just made him grin madly before putting his head down, ensuring his fringe was covering his eyes so the newcomers wouldn't see them turn, and struck the ball. He stood up expectantly, watching the ball soar towards the pocket and started to move around the table ready for his next shot.

Just as he bent down he heard Alex cough and looked up, "Sorry blondie," she said with a not so pleasant smile on her face, "You missed." He looked in disbelief at the ball which should have gone into the pocket then back at her.

"You cheated," he said accusingly moving towards her, "that should have gone in."

"Leave it Reid," stated Pogue who was the closest to him, "We were watching, she didn't do anything."

"But..." interjected Reid.

"He said leave it Reid," said Caleb angrily, glaring at Reid.

"Fine," muttered Reid before turning to Alex, "You're shot." He watched silently as Alex potted her remaining colour and then the black.

"So blondie, I do hope you've got your good pants on," she said smarmily as she turned to him. Reid looked up and saw that Serena and Aggie were looking at her disapprovingly whilst Josie looked lost, not sure where to look or what to do. That's when he remembered, he wasn't wearing any pants.

"This is bullshit," he said before turning round and storming off.

"You're friend seems to be a bit of a sore loser," said Alex as she turned to look at Caleb. She saw Tyler and Pogue doubled over in laughter, and her three friends glaring at her. She expected Caleb to start laughing, considering what Tyler had said earlier and was surprised that he instead looked at her quizzically before going to get more drinks.

"Are you completely stupid?" hissed Serena into her ear before pulling her into a corner away from the rest of the group. "We're supposed to be keeping a low profile and you're out here using your power just to put some idiot in his place."

Alex turned angrily towards Serena before hissing back, "Did you not feel it?"

"Feel what?" asked Josie in a timid voice from behind them. Alex drew in a deep breath before answering in a controlled voice.

"He used."

"Don't be ridiculous," snapped Serena, "You know full well that it's not possible. You just need to learn to control your temper," she stated before Alex could interrupt. "You would have beaten him whether he got that shot or not, you were just trying to humiliate him and I honestly don't know why." She looked at Alex with questioning eyes. In all honesty Alex couldn't explain why she'd done it, she knew Serena was right and that she'd have beaten him anyway. Her lack of ability to answer made her angry and she stormed off.

"Why would she do that?" Josie asked Serena, "She knows I like him."

"Yeah she does, I just don't think she approves," she paused and turned to Josie, "To be honest Josie I think you'd be better off leaving that one, he doesn't seem like the nicest guy." She saw the tears come quickly to Josie's eyes. She was so fragile now, after what had happened, before that she'd been the life and soul of the party, always happy and always smiling. Now she rarely smiled and was quick to tears.

"But I really like him Serena," she sobbed, trying hard not to cry.

"You barely know him Jose," said Serena kindly, putting an arm around her friend, "He's hot but is that all you're looking for?" Josie shook her head slightly before wiping quickly at her eyes and turning back to the group.

"What was that about?" Aggie asked Serena when she'd returned.

"I think Josie's fallen hard for Reid, I just gave her a friendly piece of advice.

"What? That just cos he's hot he's not necessarily the right guy for her?" asked Aggie. She was the sensible one of the group and she'd already figured that out. Serena nodded slightly as Sarah approached them.

"Where's Alex gone?" she asked, still smiling after Reid's defeat.

"I don't think she was feeling all that well," answered Serena but she wasn't looking at Sarah, she was looking at Caleb who was looking at her and her two friends with interest. '_He knows_' was her first though, one she quickly shook off, just because Chase existed didn't mean there were other men with the power, did it?

Alex was power walking back to the campus, not looking where she was going so it was no surprise that she bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going dick head," she said angrily as she swerved round them.

"I'm not the one looking at the floor, bitch," came back a venomous reply. She recognised the voice immediately, it was the same one from English. She spun round and found herself confronted with Aaron and several of his friends, including Kira who was stood slightly behind smiling maliciously.

"What did you call me?" spat Alex as she stepped slowly towards them.

"I called you a bitch," Aaron replied, something which was met with sniggers from his friends. "Why? Want to make something of it?"

"Really Aaron," came a third voice, just behind Alex. She sighed angrily as Reid came up alongside her. "I know you're incapable of beating up on a bloke but a girl, really? I didn't think you'd stoop so low." He tone was sarcastic and it was obvious he was only stepping in to rile Aaron up rather than to help Alex. He stood looking at Aaron and his friends with one arm across his chest and the other resting on it so he could tap his finger next to his mouth which was curved in a wicked grin.

"C'mon, guys, let's get out of here," said Aaron after a couple of minutes before looking at Alex through narrowed eyes and turning to lead the way. Reid laughed quietly before turning to look at Alex who he was sure would be wanting to thank him. "Apparently not," he muttered as he turned and saw she was no longer there, he continued turning and saw her walking away, quickly. "Hey!" he shouted before jogging after her. She didn't respond and as he caught up with her he reached out his hand to grab her and turn her round. "Y'know a thank you wouldn't.." he stopped mid sentence as he touched her arm and a surge of power rushed into his body. He let go immediately as he let out a gasp, one which was echoed by her. He stood back and looked at her, registering the shock in her face before it once again closed down to portray no emotion. She turned swiftly on her heel and started walking back to the dorms, leaving Reid gasping in the road.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's note**

Sorry it's been so long guys, been damn busy with work and the like. Will update soon if people review. Oh and greyhaven, I'm working on some chapters which tell use a bit more about these girls and what they were like before :D

"What the hell do you think you're playing at Reid?" Caleb shouted as he barged his way into Reid and Tyler's room, followed swiftly by Pogue and Tyler.

"Not now Caleb, I'm not in the mood," said Reid quietly from where he sat on the edge of his bed. Reid's subdued reply shocked all three of his friends, never before in their lives had he acted like this. Caleb immediately calmed down.

"What's happened?" he asked his friend as he sat beside him. Reid looked up at him and Caleb could see he was struggling to decide whether to tell them or not so decided to make it easier for him. "Is this about what happened at Nicky's?"

"Don't be stupid," stated Reid in a more normal tone as he stood up and moved to the window.

"Did something happen after then?" asked Pogue from where he leaned against the closed door. Reid nodded slightly.

"Did you try it on with Alex on the way home?" asked Tyler teasing him. "Did she turn you down?"

What happened next shocked all of them. One second Reid had been stood with his back to them all, the next he had Tyler against a wall by his throat. Caleb and Pogue rushed forward and it took both of them to yank Reid off a now gasping Tyler and throw him back onto his bed.

"Right, that's it," said Caleb, angry again, "What's going on?"

"She...she...I dunno," said Reid falling back onto his bed. "She started on Aaron and I stepped in. I went after her to make her say thank you and..." he paused slightly as he looked up at Caleb, "when I touched her..." he let out a sigh as he tried to think of the best way to explain it "It was like a surge of power was running through my whole body."

"You think she used on you?" scoffed Pogue, "You know only men can inherit the power." He turned to look at Caleb for confirmation of this fact.

"What did it feel like?" asked Caleb. The three boys watched as Reid stared back out the window.

"Good," he whispered as he turned towards them "It felt good."

When Serena and Aggie got back to their room they were surprised to see Alex sat by the window. Usually after a row she'd sleep on it, then act like nothing had happened the next day. She turned round as the door closed. "Josie not with you?" she asked quietly.

"No, she's gone to bed," said Serena as she moved swiftly to her friend's side. "What's wrong?" Alex swivelled to look at her two friends. They'd been close once, and shared everything, Chase had changed that, or rather he'd changed her. He'd caught them all off guard and once they'd realised what was really going on it was too late. Josie had lost her boyfriend, Aggie had lost her Dad and Alex blamed herself. She was the most powerful of all of them, it was in her genes, the Putnam genes, and it had been her power that Chase was after. If only she'd given it to him, her friends would still be happy, still be at home and not cavorting around the world helping her look for him. She sighed and shook her head slightly trying to shake the memories away, knowing deep down that she'd be stuck with them forever.

"Alex?" prompted Serena, her voice sounding worried.

"You know I said Reid used tonight," she paused but on seeing Serena's lips start to move she continued quickly, "I know you think I'm wrong but just listen ok." She saw Serena and Aggie glance at each other and waited a while until she was sure they weren't going to interrupt. "On the walk home well, I kinda, maybe started a fight..."

"Alex," sighed Aggie.

"Wait, ok, just wait. Reid showed up and sorted it out," she grimaced slightly at the memory. Boys looking after Josie she could handle, but after her, she scoffed before continuing. "Anyway, I started walking back here and he came after me and..." she paused to look at her friends to make sure they realised how serious she was being. "He grabbed my arm and then suddenly...it was like my power doubled Serena, it just flowed through my whole body." She smiled at the memory, no matter how much she might dislike the boy just thinking about what it felt like when he touched her filled her with a warmth she'd never felt before.

"Can you describe it?" asked Aggie excitedly.

"It was like...I dunno...a hundred orgasms at once I suppose." She heard Serena's exasperated sigh and continued, "I'm sorry it's so crude but that's all I can think of to describe it. I've just never felt...so good." She looked up at her two friends, hoping they'd be able to give her answers but they looked just as confused as her.

"You can't tell Josie this," stated Serena, "It will break her fragile little heart." Alex nodded at her in acknowledgement of this fact. "We'll have to be careful around Reid and his friends, we don't want a repeat of..." she stopped as she saw Alex's shoulders stiffen and swiftly changed tactics "We'll keep an eye on them, stay friends we'll just be cautious. We'll look in the book at the weekend when we have time to get out of here." She looked at her two friends for agreement which they gave in the form of curt nods. "For now I think we all need some sleep."


End file.
